


A Little Privacy, Please?

by lovemecancerously



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, GFDD, Love, M/M, Romance, curse words, fan fic, husktop, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemecancerously/pseuds/lovemecancerously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave walks into Karkat's block when he's not there and finds Karkat's husktop. Karat finds out Dave is in his room after a fight with John at his hive warming party. <br/>Based off of God Fucking Damnit Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Privacy, Please?

Karkat stormed up the stairs to his new block. As always something pissed him off and this time it was John. Egbert had been whining about how,  
"Karkat threw this party, and now he's not acting like a host."   
So, in front of Jegus and everyone, John got what he was asking for by said temperamental troll.  
" FUCK YOU EGBERT, MAYBE YOULL PULL A PARTY OUT OF YOUR ASS AND PLEASE EVERYONE WITH THE SMALLEST BULGE AND HOST THE DAMNED THING BETTER."  
Karkat trudged up the stairs. A red blooded, hot headed troll, waked, more like stomped, to his block. Karkat cursed as he stomped to the top.  
"Fucking Egbert and his no good fuckin-"  
The angered troll stopped in his tracks. His door was open. Not like a "I forgot to shut it," Or, " I didn't shut it all the way and it came open." It was wide open. Karkat walked lightly to his block, hoping to catch the intruder. To his surprise, and now being worried, Dave fucking Strider. Dave has his infamous stoic prick grin plastered on his face.  
"Fucking Strider coming into my bloc-...is that my husktop?"   
Dave was holding Karkat's husktop, snooping, obviously. Karkat tried to wipe the worry off of his face before consulting his intruder.   
"STRIDER," Karkat roared. Dave made a noise like he wasn't expecting Karkat to walk in his block, but quickly regained his cool guy look.   
"Hmm? Yes, Vantas?"   
"WHAT THE FUCK A-ARE YOU DOING IN MY BLOCK WITH MY H-HUSKTOP? "  
Karkat mentally beat himself for his voice shaking. No ones voice shook but Tavros'. Dave turned and shrugged and turned to Karkat.   
"I thought this was the bathroom?" Dave laughed.   
"That oneliner wont work."   
Karkat placed his hands on his own hips.  
"REALLY? I'VE SEEN WORSE LINES THAN THAT AND HAVE WORKED BETTER THAN WHAT YOU JUST SAID. NICE TRY, BUT STRIDER IT SEEMS YOU CANT EVEN FLIRT WITH THE LIKE OF EGBERT."   
Dave smirked and sighed, "I'd still get him to swoon, vantas, and that's more than what you can do. Anyways, Your door was open and a song was playing from your husktop. I wanted to hear it."   
Karkat opened his mouth to yell about personal space or some shit, but shut his trap quickly when Dave seemed confused.

**Author's Note:**

> First Davekat I've wrote. Hope you guys like it. Its also on my quotev so don't freak. (its under stridersucksdicks on quotev.)


End file.
